


Passport to where

by ErrolsFeather



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh gets kidnapped and taken to Europe, but how will she get back with no money or passport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami and I don't make any money from it.

Passport to Where ? 

Chapter 1

Calleigh and Horatio were in the break room talking when he suddenly asked, "So are you done for the day?"

"Yeah, you?" she replied.

"Nah, you know how it is," he said.

"You're such a workaholic," she teased.

He smiled and said,"You're the one to talk, you practically live her to, but I was wondering if you weren't doing anything later tonight you might have a coffee with me?"

"Sure, just give me the time and the place," she said.

"How about eight at Dave's?" he said.

"Okay, I just have to get home and fix something, then I'll meet you here later," she said and left him smiling and humming happily walking towards the garage, not noticing detective Hagen lurking in the shadows.

Calleigh was in the parking garage, she was about to open her car door when she heard a sound. She took her gun out of the holster and looked around, but saw no one, yet she had a feeling that something was wrong. She took another look, but nothing. She sighed and thought, 'I'm just being silly since there's no one here.' She put the key in the lock and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The next day Calleigh woke up in a king-size bed. Her head was pounding, she felt dizzy, a bit disorientated and her whole body ached. She slowly looked around the room, it was a master bedroom, peach colored walls, with pictures on, a closet, a big window and a nightstand on each side of the bed.

Calleigh sat up in the bed thinking "Where am I, how did I get here and what I am doing here".

She figured that she at some point had to have been raped since she had never felt so much pain downstairs, but by whom. Her head was still pounding as she walked to the window, pulled aside the curtains and looked out. She gasped when she realized it wasn't Miami at all, now she was really scared and started to cry in desperation.

How could this have happened and where were her things.

Calleigh felt desperate, trapped, scared and confused and she was crying so hard that she was shaking not knowing what to do.

At the same moment Hagen entered the bedroom, Calleigh gasped in shock, so he was the one that had done this to her, oh how she despised him.

"John, where the hell are we and what have ya done to me?" Calleigh demanded thinking "I wish my head would stop hurting".

John looked at her, smiled and said, "We're in Greece were we can't get interrupted."

"What, are ya serious?" Calleigh said shocked.

"I am my dear, so how are you feeling?" said John.

Calleigh was shocked, she was in Greece, how the hell had he managed that, but she replied, "My head hurts like hell, and I demand you take me back to Miami at once."

"Sorry, love, that won't happen, I let you go once, the biggest mistake of my life so far, and I won't let that happen again. I won't even let you near another man again," he said.

"So you're just gonna lock me up" Calleigh asked and added "John, you can't do that!"

"I can and will, this time you can't get anywhere, you have no id, no money, nor passport, you don't even speak the language," said John firmly.

Calleigh was both shocked, scared and desperate and begged, "Please John, don't do this to me, let me go back."

"No, then I'll loose you again," said John firmly and walked up to her. Oh how badly Calleigh wished she had one of her guns right now. For once in her life she felt completely helpless. Why was he doing this to her.

John pressed his lips against hers and pushed her on the bed. Calleigh tried to break free, but for no use, he was to strong. He tore of her blouse and started to kiss her breasts hungrily.

"John, please stop," Calleigh cried.

But he didn't listen, he removed his pants and forced his way into her, it hurt so badly and Calleigh cried, "John, please stop, you're hurting me."

Once again she tried to break free, but she soon gave up.

John kept pushing his way into her, while sad tears run down her face hoping he would get done soon, so he could get of her.

Then she felt he got of her. He zipped up his pants and left her on the bed crying. Calleigh felt both violated and dirty. How could he do this to her. She knew he had problems, but still. Calleigh thought of Horatio, her sweet kind, she was wondering if he had noticed that she was gone, or if she was ever going to see him again. She was clinging to the pillow and once again she started to cry. She only knew she had to get outta her and home, but how, it was hopeless. She closed her eyes and cried her self to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback, always appreciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Back in Miami Horatio was going out of his mind of worry, it had been over twenty-four hours since Calleigh and she was not answering her pager or her phone and she hadn't turned up at Dave's the night before either, which wasn't like her at all.

He parked the car in garage and was about to in when he saw her black Chrysler Crossfire parked with the door wide open. Horatio run over and saw the key in the door, her purse on the ground with all her things laying around. His eyes went wide open when he saw the holster with her gun, her id, her badge, beeper and phone laying some steps from her purse.

"This is not good, not good at all," he thought and took up his phone and got the whole team to get down to the garage. Horatio took on a pair of glows and picked up the gun. Calleigh's beloved Kimble compact 45, she never went anywhere without it.

The other four joined him, Alexx saw the impression on his face and asked: Horatio are you okay?

Horatio looked both grave and concerned and replied, "No, I'm not okay at all. Something really bad must have happened to our girl since she would never leave her gun behind. We have to find her before it's to late, if it's not to late already."

"Any idea where to start?" said Eric.

"Processing the scene here, would you guys do it, I have to make some phone calls," said Horatio. He walked out of there as fast as he could so the rest the team wouldn't see him cry. But when he got into his office he let his tear flow while he held her gun in his hand thinking,' My dear girl, what happened to you, where are you, I promise I'll find you if it is the last thing I do.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Calleigh was sitting in living room reading a book, glad that John had finally left, she felt horrible, all she wanted was to get back to Miami, even outside would be better than to be trapped here. But John would probably kill her if he found her outside. The last four days he had raped her when he got back from wherever he was then he demanded her to do housework and everything else. And if he wasn't satisfied he would hit her hard. Calleigh felt like she was loosing her mind with no work and no guns and she really missed her friends back at the lab. All she knew was that she had to get out of there no matter the price. She run upstairs found a backpack and put some clothes and food in it before she run out the door. Out on the street she quickly blended with the rest of the people there. Calleigh felt a lot better. She then went into a store and begged to barrow the phone until the owner gave in and called Horatio. He answered at once "Hello".

"Horatio!" Calleigh was overjoyed to her his voice.

"Calleigh, is that you, where are you, are you okay?" Horatio asked.

But before she had time to answer she saw Hagen coming towards so she hurried up and said, "I'm not okay. Horatio please help me, I got to hang up. He found me."

John took her arm and practically dragged her back to the house where he threw her on the ground and said: So you're disobeying me huh, I better teach you a lesson then.

Calleigh was terrified and begged, "Now John, please don't..."

But to late, he raised he from the floor and hit her jaw so hard that her lip was cut and she fell on the ground. He kept hitting her until she fell into a world of black velvet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you for reading, feedback is always most appreciated :o)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Horatio couldn't believe that Calleigh had just called, unfortunately there was no caller id so he didn't know where she was only that she needed help real badly apparently. But he didn't know where to look. She could be anywhere in the world. He went over to Tyler in the AV lab and asked: Can you help me with something?

"Sure, what do you need?" Tyler asked.

"Calleigh just called and I got it on tape, can you remove her voice so I can maybe hear on the background where she's at?" Horatio asked.

"She called, ok, give e the tape and I'll work my magic," Tyler said.

Horatio gave him the tape, and Tyler listened , then removed her voice and listened again before he said, "She's in real trouble okay, and since they are speaking Greek in the background I guess she in a country where they speak Greek. Does that narrow it down?" said Tyler.

"Hmmm, maybe," Horatio said and left wondering who Calleigh was trying to run from. He had never heard her so scared for as long as he had known her, which wasn't good at all. The good thing was that she was still alive, well so far at least. Horatio only hoped it didn't cause her more problems to call him, but her feared the worst. And if she was in a country where they spoke Greek, then she probably had no passport or money so she could get anywhere. Horatio sight, this was turning into a nightmare he didn't know how to solve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always most appreciated :o)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

That night Calleigh lay in bed so scared that she was shaking, glad to still be alive. She walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror, she saw her swollen, cut lip, and she could hardly open her left eye since it was so blue and swollen. She looked at her breasts, there were bite marks all over her right arm was blue since he because Hagen had dragged her so hard back to the house and she had a lot of other bruises all over.

Calleigh looked at herself, how could he do this to her. At this moment she was glad Horatio couldn't see her since she looked hideous. Calleigh felt terrible and she was hurting all over much worse that before, she could hardly stand, yet she knew she had to get away or else she might end up dead.

Calleigh quickly got dressed, took her backpack and sneak out, and managed to navigate her way down to the harbor. She found a captain and asked, "Do you speak English?"

"Yes," he said.

She sighed in relief and asked, "Where are ya going?"

"Italy," he said.

"Okay, I know I don't have any money, but can I please come a long?" she begged and figured any place was better than here at the moment, plus it would get her a head start.

The captain looked at her, she looked really badly beaten, desperate and scared so he said, "Okay, miss, jump a board, we're leaving in ten minutes, I'm sure the guys would like to have a woman a board for a change."

Calleigh smiled and got a board. All the guys on the ship looked at her, but none of them whistled like they normally would do, since they felt really sorry for her.

One man offered her a seat and asked, "Are you okay miss?"

"Not exactly, all I want is to go home to, well just home, but I can't since I have no money or passport," she said sadly.

"How did you end up here?" another man asked.

"My crazy ex kidnapped me and abused me in every possible way. I'm lucky to even be alive and to have managed to escape, now I have to get home somehow. I'm just so tired and I hurt so bad," she said, her voice was shaking.

"You poor thing, tell you what, we'll let you barrow our bed for the rest of the trip and if you need anything just let us know," another said.

"Thank you, that's real nice of ya'll, sure it's okay?" she asked.

They nodded and Calleigh asked, "Why are ya'll so nice to me?"

One of the sailors said, "It's our way to show hospitality and you look like you can use some right now."

Calleigh smiled and said, "That's very sweet of ya'll. Please let me know if there is anything I can do in return."

The captain looked a bit embarrassed and said, "There's one thing."

Calleigh looked curiously at him and said, "Sure, what?"

He smiled and said, "Do you know how to make chocolate chip cookies? We have been trying to find someone who can bake chocolate chip cookies, but have had no luck."

Calleigh smiled and said, "Yeah, of course I can make those, just show me the kitchen and I'll do it right away."

"Ok Joe take her to the kitchen and I'll start the ship, by the way I never got your name miss," said the captain.

"Uhm sorry, I'm Calleigh Duquesne, but I mostly go by the name bulletgirl," said Calleigh and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you bulletgirl, I'm captain Jack Giovanni, and that's my crew over there, they are normally not that soft," said the captain and smiled.

Then he went to the rudder wile Joe took Calleigh to the kitchen and showed her where everything was and left her alone to bake. Calleigh smiles, everything in consideration right now she was having a good time.

A couple of hours later Calleigh had baked bout 7 dozen of chocolate chip cookies that smelled heavenly. She found some plastic bowls in the cabinet and filled them with cookies and went out to the guys and said, "Cookie time."

The guys gathered around her like children, greedily taking the cookies.

The captain walked over to them and said, "The clock is 1 Am guys you know what that means?"

"Time for rum," the guys shouted.

The captain got out and returned with five bottles of rum, he opened one, gave it to Calleigh and said, "Ladies first, don't worry it's not illegal."

Calleigh took a sip, "Not bad, not bad at all," she thought as she took another sip before she passed the bottle around.

"Imagine that you can drink that without problems," said Joe.

"Why wouldn't I?" Calleigh asked surprised and grabbed a cookie.

"It's strong stuff, that's all," said a sailor named Dan.

"Nah, not that strong, so are any of ya married?" she asked curious of her fellow companions.

"We all are, look here's a picture of my family," said captain Giovanni and handed her a picture of himself, a lady and two handsome teenage boys. The others did the same. The pictures of happy families made her sad since she didn't have any.

"So I guess ya'll miss them when you're out sailing," Calleigh said.

"We do, but at least we're in it together," said a man named Angelo.

"That's nice," Calleigh said with a sad smile.

"So what about you then, do you have a handsome bloke that are missing you right now," said Angelo.

"I wish I did, but the man I love probably don't even know that I'm missing, and he probably doesn't love me either," said Calleigh, she was thinking of Horatio and he suddenly realized how much she actually loved him.

"No, that's a shame that a pretty lady like yourself don't have anyone missing you," said Dave.

Calleigh blushed and said, "That's so nice of you to say, now handle me the bottle."

"Yes ma'am," said Angelo and gave it to her. Calleigh drank and smiled at them, she was starting to feel a lot better thinking "Rum, cookies and sailors, this is the life".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always most welcome :o)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

At the same time Horatio was boarding a plane to Greece because of a hunch, he figured he had to start somewhere, so why not Greece. He was still wondering who had kidnapped her and why. The short phone conversation with her the day before was burned into his memory, and he felt bad that he couldn't do anything to help her. He only hoped she was still alive and that she somehow had managed to escape. He sat down on the plane trying to relax, but couldn't since he thought of how scared and alone she must be in a land where she didn't understand the language and had no money to go anywhere. He folded his hands and prayed "Dear Lord, make her be alive and ok wherever she is". Then he sighed, opened his book and started to read.

Hagen was walking around in the house in Greece really angry, wondering how the hell Calleigh had managed to escape after the way he had punished her earlier, how did she even have the strength to leave. And where had she gone, she hadn't any money, and it was not like she could fly anywhere, but maybe she had managed to get on a boat. He run down to the harbor and asked around and found out she had gotten on a boat the night before, and that it was headed for Italy. Hagen snarled and headed for the airport to get a plane to get there before her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always most appreciated :o)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

The next morning Calleigh woke up and got out on deck. The weather was nice and sunny. Even through she had a hangover she smiled happily and looked over the railing at the beautiful blue sea.

"So how are you feeling this morning?" the captain asked.

"Just fine, so have you and the guys eaten or do you want me to cook breakfast?" Calleigh asked.

"We haven't eaten so that sounds great," said the captain.

"Ok, breakfast in thirty then," Calleigh giggled and disappeared into the kitchen.

Calleigh smiled and hummed happily and she mixed egg and milk in a bowl to make a Spanish omelet. Despite what she was going through she was having a great time, it was fun to cook to anyone other than her self for a change.

She started to cut up ham, potatoes, onions and tomatoes, when she noticed a hand sneaking in and grab a piece of ham.

Calleigh turned around and saw Joe and said, "Hey, would ya wait to I'm done."

She put the onions and potatoes in the frying pan.

"Uhm, sorry, but I'm hungry," said Joe.

"I know, but it won't take long I promise, care to help me out?" Calleigh asked.

"Sure what do I have to do?" Joe replied.

"Either cut the bread or fry sausages," said Calleigh and put the ham, tomatoes and eggs in the pan.

"I'll cut the bread, it's nice to have a woman in the kitchen for a change. So do you have a hangover from last night?" said Joe and smiled at her.

Calleigh blushed and said, "A bit, but I've had worse, thank ya for asking."

Then she started to fry some sausages in another pan. Joe smiled at her, he couldn't believe how she could be so cheerful after what she had been through.

A moment later breakfast was served and everyone ate like they had never seen food before.

After breakfast Angelo said, "Miss if you don't mind I'd like to take a closer look at that eye of yours, I think I have something that will make it heal faster."

"Ok," she said, and let Angelo take a closer look, then he disappeared and came back with some lotion that he gently put on.

She smiled gratefully and asked, "So have any of you got any books I can read while I'm laying in the sun trying to get a tan?"

"I do," Dan said and disappeared and came back with a copy of isle of dogs and gave it to her. Calleigh smiled gratefully and folded up her pants and removed her top to get a bit more tanned. Then she started to read and boys kept working like she was not even there.

The same night Calleigh and the boys where playing poker, to have started with nothing she had won a lot and she was having so much fun, reminded her of all times with her brothers.

"Ok, I'll raise," she said smiling.

"So bulletgirl what are you going to do with the money you win, shop in Italy when you get there," Angelo said.

"I should probably get a plane ticket or something so I can get a bit closer to home" she said.

"You never told us where home is, let me guess, you speak with a southern accent, maybe North Carolina or Louisiana and I raise to," said Dan.

"Nope, but I'm from Louisiana," Calleigh said and smiled.

"Washington or New York then," said captain Giovanni and folded.

"Nope," Calleigh giggled.

"How bout sunny California then," said Joe.

"No, but it is sunny there," Calleigh said.

"Oh, I know, you live in Miami in Florida," Angelo said.

"I do, how did ya know?" Calleigh asked surprised.

"Just a hunch, so what do you do for a living?" Joe asked.

"I know that to, she's a cop of some kind, why else would she have the nickname bulletgirl, am I right?" Angelo said with a smile.

"You are, so who won this time?" she asked.

Everybody showed their cards and once again Calleigh was the winner, she giggled cheerfully and took the money. They kept playing or a while longer and Calleigh lost some money to, but she didn't care since she had so much fun. Later she went to bed while the guys stayed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you fore reading, feedback is always most appreciated :o)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Horatio was standing at the harbor in Greece looking out of the water, wondering how he should go about looking for Calleigh. He could always ask everyone if they had seen her, but that would take to long. Just for the fun of it he walked over to one of the captains and asked, "Have you seen this woman."

Horatio showed him a picture of Calleigh he always had in his valet and the man said, "Yes, she left on a boat to Italy a couple of nights ago, she looked really scared to."

Horatio got a puzzled look on his face and asked, "So was she alone?"

"Yes," the captain said.

"Good," Horatio thought at last she had managed to escape, but for how long and where was she going. Only way to find out was if he caught up with her in Italy, so he thanked the captain and went back to the airport.

Hagen on the other hand was already in Italy, just lurking around doing nothing. He hoped that Calleigh's ship would come in the next day so she could take her back again. "She's really going to pay when I find her" he thought angrily.

He still couldn't believe that she had outsmarted him. He only knew there was now way he was letting her go back to Miami. Why couldn't Calleigh just love him like he loved her, he wasn't all that bad. And what was this thing she had going on with Horatio all of a sudden, what could she possibly see in that old fool. Hagen shook his head and went to find a bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, feedback is always most welcome :o)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Two days later the boat arrived the harbor in Italy. Calleigh was a bit sad since she had the leave the guys and Joe said, "Take care bulletgirl, if you're ever in the neighborhood let us now."

"Sure will, and there should be enough chocolate chip cookies for at least another voyage," she said smiling, she had baked tons of them the day before.

"Thanks bulletgirl, now I know this isn't much, but me and the guys collected some money and we hope it will help you a step further, and take this a long for good luck," said captain Giovanni and handed her a valet with some money and a picture of the crew.

"Gosh, you really didn't have to do that," she said and smiled.

"It's our way of thanking for cooking for us and keeping us company the whole trip," said Joe.

"Not a problem," she said thankfully.

"By the way if you ever end up with that bloke you like, he sure will get a good cook," Angelo said and smiled.

Calleigh blushed and said, "Thank you guys for everything, I had a really great time."

"One more thing, here's the cream I used for your eye, you need it more than I do, so take it," said Angelo.

"Thanks a lot Angelo, but now I have to get going, so take care ya'll and I promise to write and tell you how it went," said Calleigh and gave them all a hug before she left them.

"She sure is a great lady," said captain Giovanni.

"Yeah sure hope she get her bloke one day," said Angelo, before he and the other started to unload the ship.

Hagen was walking down to the harbor and suddenly he saw the ship that Calleigh was supposed to be on at the docks. He walked over to the captain and asked, "Excuse me, do you have a pretty blonde on your ship?"

The captain at once understood who Hagen was and said, "No, not at the moment."

"What do you mean not at the moment?" Hagen asked.

"That she left," the captain said.

"Do you know where to?" said Hagen.

"Nah, she didn't, but I guess as far away from you as she could," said captain Giovanni.

"Excuse me," said Hagen a bit annoyed.

"Don't you think we don't know who you are, you're the man that beat her so badly that she almost died, if you ever lay a hand on her again God help me," said captain Giovanni.

"So you think you can stop me from take what is mine, good luck," said Hagen.

"Maybe I can't but someone will, cause she is a great lady that treats people with respect and shows that she cares, which means she will get friends all around quickly and she's NOT yours," the captain said firmly.

"Oh yes she is," said Hagen angrily and left.

Moments later Horatio walked up to the boat and asked captain Giovanni, "You haven't by any chance had a woman named Calleigh Duquesne on your ship?"

"I have, but who are you?" the captain asked suspiciously.

"Just a man that are very concerned about her well being and wants to take back where she belongs, so is she here?" asked Horatio.

"No sorry, you just missed her" said captain Giovanni.

"Any idea where she went?" Horatio asked.

"Probably cooking her way through Italy to get home, but I'm sorry I don't know where she went, if you're lucky she might get to Rome at some point, at least that's what I would have done if I was her" said captain Giovanni.

"Thanks a lot, so how was she?" Horatio asked concerned.

"Better when she left than when she came, she's a strong woman," said Giovanni.

"She's the strongest woman I know. Well I guess I have to get going thanks again for your help," said Horatio and left.

Angelo walked over to the captain and said, "So I guess she was wrong about that bloke she loved knowing she was missing. And if he managed to get here to look for her he must love her, it's gotto be him right?"

"I believe so, only hope he'll catch up with her before the other one," said captain Giovanni thoughtfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always most appreciated :o)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Borrowed the names Irene and Ciara from a couple of Italian girls I happened to meet once upon a time in the past. Liked the names so thought why not use them for this story.

Chapter 11.

Calleigh was standing at the airport in Naples looking at the prices to Miami, figuring out where she was going next. She went outside and spotted a bus that said Rome and thought "Why not" since she always had wanted to go there.

Calleigh got on the bus and sat down on the only available seat with a group of people in their late twenties chatting away on Italian. She wish she could understand what they were saying. One of the girls turned to her and said something, Calleigh looked confused and said, "Sorry, I don't understand."

The girl smiled and said, "So I take it you don't speak Italian then."

"No sorry," Calleigh said and looked down.

"No worries, we speak English to, right guys?" she said and looked at them.

"Natura secondo" the other said cheerfully and smiled at Calleigh that still looked a bit confused. (Natura secondo Of course)

The girl next to her smiles and said, "Sorry about that. So I'm Ciara, that's Fabritzio, Irene and Milo, we're going home, we've just got back from Sicily. What about you?"

"Trying to figure out how to get back to Miami without passport, id or money," said Calleigh.

"You don't got that, then how did you got here?" Fabritzio asked.

"Well my crazy ex kidnapped me and took me to Greece, he kept me for a prisoner for bout four days, then I escaped and got on a boat with these really nice guys. I had so much fun, they let me stayed and I cooked for them fair trade. And now I'm here on the buss to Rome," said Calleigh.

"Wow, so what are you doing when you get to Rome?" asked Fabritzio.

"Dunno, got to make more money to get me further I guess," said Calleigh.

"I got it, we're having a party tonight, and we desperately need a cook, if you do it we'll let you stay for free over the night and pay you for it. So will you do it?" said Ciara.

"Sure, so what kinda party are you guys having?" Calleigh asked.

"It's a regular dinner party, us and six more of our friends, you're from the southern part of the states right?" Milo asked.

"Sure am," said Calleigh with a huge smile.

"So can you cook something southern then?" Irene asked.

"If that's what ya'll like that's what I'll do," said Calleigh.

The rest of the trip they were talking and joking, and when they got to their house Calleigh had almost forgotten about Hagen.

Calleigh was standing in the kitchen cooking chicken fettuccine Cajun style when Ciara came in and said, "That smells so good."

Calleigh smiled and said, "Why thank you, so where have you been?"

"Shopping for you, hope you like it," said Ciara and handed Calleigh a bunch of shopping bags. Calleigh looked like a child on Christmas eve, she took up a pair of light blue jeans and a matching jacket, a white top with a red rose on, a black suit and a white blouse.

"You bought all this for me?" Calleigh asked happily.

"Well, actually we all did, since we figured you can't be in Italy and go home without shopping any clothes, so do you like them?" Ciara asked.

"I love them, but how can I ever repay you?" Calleigh said.

"You already are by cooking for us" said Ciara and left Calleigh. Calleigh looked at the clothes one more time, they where really cool, she just couldn't believe how nice everybody was to her, then she continues cooking.

A couple of hours later Calleigh were sitting around the table with the rest.

"Wow Calleigh this is really good," said Fabritzio.

"Second that," said Milo with a huge smile.

"I'm glad ya'll liked it," said Calleigh happily.

Ciara and the girl next to her giggled and Calleigh looked confused.

"Don't worry, we just think your accent is so cute," said Ciara's friend.

"Ya do" said Calleigh and everyone nodded and smiled and Calleigh blushed slightly and looked down embarrassed.

"Now, look at that, isn't that adorable," said Irene.

"Very, so Calleigh tell us about your self, what do you do for a living, are you single and so on," said Ciara curiously.

"I'm a crime scene investigator, or a ballistic expert if you like, and since I'm pretty much married to my work I'm single," said Calleigh.

" A woman that loves weapon, how cool, wait I got to show you something," said Fabritzio and went into what Calleigh assumed was his room and came back with a crossbow which he handed her. Her eyes light up like she was a kid in a candy store while she took a closer look at the Italian pistol crossbow, her heart made a jump of joy and excitement, she loved it.

The others watched her, it was like she belonged with the weapon.

"Do you like it?" Fabritzio asked even if he already knew the answer by looking at her face.

"I absolutely love it," said Calleigh and smiled.

"Then it's yours," said Fabritzio.

"You can't be serious, I mean it must have been expensive, really I can't accept it, it would be wrong of me to do so," said Calleigh and handed it back to him.

"No, no, I really want you to have it, I mean it's only laying around collecting dust anyway, if you take it it would be used like it was meant to," said Fabritzio.

"Are ya sure?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes I am it would be an honor if you would take it," said Fabritzio.

Calleigh blushed and looked down, this was probably one of the best presents she had ever gotten.

"Thank you Fabritzio and thank to the rest of you to for being so generous to me," said Calleigh.

"Not a problem, but you can't honestly say there's no man than don't catch your eye," Irene said.

"There is but it's complicated, and it would probably never work, so why hope for it" said Calleigh quietly.

"What's complicated, please tell us about him," said Ciara, all eyes were turned on Calleigh.

She sighed and said, "Ok. His name is Horatio, he's 14 years older than me and he's my boss. He's kind, caring, easy to talk to and I've been his second in command since I started which was about six years ago. And he's also very handsome and graceful."

"Wow, listen to this guys, she's madly in love," said Milo.

"But he sounds wonderful, so do you think he's looking for you right now?" Ciara asked.

"He probably don't even know I'm gone and if he does there's no way he could figure out where I am," said Calleigh sadly.

"so what was your last conversation about?" asked Fabritzio.

"He wanted to take me out for coffee after work, but since I was kidnapped in the mean time that didn't happen," said Calleigh.

"Have you at all contacted him when you have been on the run," Fabritzio asked.

"Yes the day before I escaped, why," Calleigh asked.

"Ok, this is just a hunch, but since he asked you out for coffee, I'd say he likes you and my bet is that what you saying of you being his second in command is true he's bound to come looking for you since he would miss you so much not to," said Fabritzio.

"Do you really think so," said Calleigh, he eyes light up again and she was smiling.

"Absolutely, have faith in him, cause he will find you," said Fabritzio.

Then Calleigh gasped and said, "Mind if I go to bed, it has been a long day."

"No, not at all, I'll show you where you can sleep," said Ciara and showed Calleigh where to sleep, then she left Calleigh to herself.

Calleigh looked around the room, it was really nice with pictures of friends and family on the walls, a bookshelf with books and diplomas from different schools, a closet and a bed and in the bed was a lot of teddy bears. She got undressed and lay down in the bed and held one of the teddy bears close while she cried silent tears. Oh how she missed Horatio, his kind eyes, his beautiful voice and everything else about him. She once again wondered when and if she was ever going to see him again. She closed her eyes and pictured him while she feel slowly a sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always most appreciated :o)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Horatio was sitting in a hotel room in Rome, looking at picture of Calleigh, he missed her green eyes, her beautiful smile, her long silkysoft blonde hair, he happy giggles, her sweet soft voice and everything else about her.

He hoped that she was ok wherever she were, the only thing he didn't get was how she managed get around without money unless she managed to earn some, but how. He first thought about the idea of turning tricks, but figured that no that was not like her at all no matter how desperate she was.

But then again she was a smart lady so there had to be an explanation. She could probably travel around the with no money for all he knew. But he hoped he didn't have to travel all over to get to her since he was jetlagged enough as it was, but on the other hand he would follow her to the end of the world if that was it took to find her. He sat down on the bed sighed and closed his eyes and fell a sleep.

Hagen was sitting at a bar drinking with a lot of other guys, still really pissed at Calleigh since she had managed to escape him. How the hell had she managed to get so far with no money. And where the hell was he at. Hagen could only assume that she stayed with someone, but who she couldn't possibly know anyone her, and she didn't know Italian either. He just couldn't get it, maybe it was since he never got her, he shook it of and continued to drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always most appreciated :o)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Calleigh woke up early the next morning and stretched before she took a quick shower and got dressed. Then she headed for the kitchen before she started to cook.

A moment later the four others joined her and Irene said to Ciara, "Told you those clothes would fit."

"So you're up early, what are you doing today Calleigh?" Fabritzio asked while he tried to some bacon from the pan with no luck.

"Uhmm, dunno, try to get further I guess," she said while she made five club sandwiches.

"No sightseeing?" Ciara asked surprised.

"Nah, I'd rather come back when I've got the money," said Calleigh.

"You gotto, we'll show you everything, this is really good by the way," said Milo who started to eat.

"Why thank you, any of you don't happen to have a bag I could barrow for my clothes since my backpack is already full, I promise to send it back," said Calleigh.

"I do, I'll get for you in a sec, so do you need a lift anywhere?" said Fabritzio.

"Yes, the airport" said Calleigh.

"How are you going to fly without a passport?" Irene asked.

"I figure it out as I go along," said Calleigh cheerfully.

"Ok then, let's go," said Ciara and smiled at her. Calleigh packed and they drove her to the airport where they said goodbye after she had promised to write them when they got back. It only took Calleigh a second out that she couldn't go to Miami, but at least she could go to France if she had a passport which she didn't. She sat down, head in her hands, this was hopeless.

Then a man walked up to her and asked, "Mademoiselle are you okay?"

"Just peachy," she said frustrated and looked up at a pilot.

"Ok, it looked like you had a problem so I thought I'd check," he said.

"Well I really wanted to fly to France, and I have the money, but not a passport," she said.

"Why don't you have a passport?" the pilot asked and Calleigh explained once again. The pilot felt really sorry for her and said, "Tell you what since I'm going to France and I'm short a flight attendant short, I'll let you fly with me if you do the work."

Calleigh smiled and said, "Tres bien."

"So you do speak French," the pilot said.

"Un peu, I know some words and sentences, but that's about it. So when are ya leaving?" she said. ( Un peu a little)

"In an hour, come on and I'll get you one uniform, I'm Pierre by the way," said the pilot.

"I'm Calleigh, pleased' a meet ya," she said and shook his hand and followed him.

Hagen woke up with a banging headache, determined to find Calleigh whatever it took. But where should he start. She couldn't have taken a plane, which left train and busses. He started to ask around on the train station, without luck, so he went to the buss companies to check and one of the drivers said he had seen her with four others, but he didn't know where they went. Hagen cursed, how the hell did she manage to get people to help her all the way when she had nothing to offer. And where was he going to look now, he cursed again trying to figure something out but couldn't. "Damn her" he thought angrily still hoping he would reach her before she got to Miami.

Calleigh were serving drinks at the plane like she hadn't done anything else her whole life and she had fun dealing with living people for a change. She was on her way back with the trolley, when a young boy took a hold on her skirt.

Calleigh bent down and asked, "Do you need anything?"

He looked down, he was about seven years old, his eyes were blue and he had blond hair and looked a bit scared. Calleigh sat down on her knees trying to reach his level and said, "Hey, I'm Calleigh, what's your name?"

"Christian," he said shyly.

"So are you traveling alone?" asked Calleigh since there was no one sitting next to him.

"Qui, I'm going to my grand-mere in France, it's the first time I'm flying alone, and I'm a bit scared," he said. (Qui yes, grand-mere grandma)

"I see, I just have to park the trolley, then I'll come back," she said and did so. She sat down next to him and they started to talk.

Thought the curtain another flight attendant watched her and then she walked into the pilot. Pierre looked at her and said," Bonjour Marie, how is our girl doing?" (Bonjour Hello)

"Tres bien, right now she's having fun by talking to a bout that are flying alone for the first time," said Marie. (Tres bien just fine)

"Good as long as she's having a good time," said Pierre.

"I better get back out again," said Marie.

Marie went out and heard laughing to the curtains and saw Calleigh telling a story over a friendly game of cards with some with some of the passengers while others where watching.

"So what happened then," a man asked and put down a diamond, they were playing crazy eights.

"He removed the leaches of course," said Calleigh.

"Yeah but what did you do with the leaches afterwards, did you throw them back in the pound?" asked a woman.

"Nah, we collected them and retracted the blood from the leaches and broke the case" said Calleigh.

"You mean you did extract the blood from the leaches, uuuuuuuh that's disgusting," said the woman.

"Nah, I like leaches, they are so fascinating, and I like everything else about my job to, well actually I love it, so I hope to be back as soon as possible," said Calleigh with another smile and lay down another diamond.

"Well sounds like you've been lucky so far, so you never know, said a man.

"Yeah, and I always wanted to go to Paris too," said Calleigh with a smile. The others laughed and then they continued the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always most appreciated :o)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

In Rome Horatio had managed to track down the people that Calleigh had meet on the bus and was now ringing the doorbell. Ciara opened and gasped like she had seen a ghost.

"Hello, my name is Horatio Caine," said Horatio.

"Hey, I'm Ciara, please come in Horatio," said Ciara and let him in. They went into the living room where the other three where sitting, the all looked shocked and Horatio asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I was right; I knew it," said Fabritzio and added, "You're Calleighs boss right?"

"I am, is she here?" Horatio asked.

"Sorry, we drove her to the airport this morning. So you did miss her?" said Irene.

"Of course I did, do you know where she was going?" said Horatio.

"Well, she's trying to get back to Miami without a passport and away from her crazy ex, and she don't have much money, so I'll bet any place she can afford," said Ciara.

"Hold on, what do you mean her crazy ex?" Horatio asked.

"Well apparently her crazy ex kidnapped her and rook her to Greece where he treated her real bad, but she somehow managed to escape," said Milo.

One thought popped into Horatios head "Hagen" and that was not good, he had to find her before Hagen did, or else this could end real bad.

"How was she?" Horatio asked.

"Well her lip is better, her blue eye almost gone and amazingly she was happy and smiling even after all she had gone through she was so cheerful and positive," said Ciara.

Horatio smiled and said, "That sounds like Calleigh, so I better go after her, thanks for you help," he said and left for the airport.

Hagen had just boarded a plant to France since she had just found out that Calleigh was on her way to France and he just hope she wouldn't get and further since he was really getting frustrated by looking after her. He took another drink and sight trying to relax.

In the meanwhile Horatio was at the airport trying to find out where Calleigh had run of to. So many countries, she could have gone anywhere. She could have gone anywhere. So he tried another method and thought "If I was Calleigh and were short on money and was going somewhere where would I go". He looked up at the board again and the answer suddenly appeared right before his eyes France of course. So he hurried up and got the next plane over to catch her before Hagen did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	15. chapter 15

Chapter 15.

Calleigh's plane had just landed and she was getting of with the rest of the crew. She smiled to Pierre and said, "Thanks for letting me fly with ya, I better change so you can get your uniform back."

"Just keep it, we have enough as it is, and who knows one day might end up working for us again," said Pierre.

"Well I better go, so merci et au revoir," she said smiling while she headed for the exit, while the flight crew stood watching her. (Merci et au revoir thanks and see ya)

"Wow, she's some woman, sure hopes she gets back to Miami," said Pierre.

"She probably will, and now she got out mail address so will her how it went," said Marie and smiled.

Calleigh was sitting happily walking around in Paris watching the people and the life enjoying every minute of it figuring out she really love the city and it's people.

"If only Horatio was here to share it with me," she thought and went to find a bank so she could exchange the money she had.

A moment later she found her self looking at Notre Dame, it was bigger and more beautiful than she expected, it was really overwhelming she stood breath taken and only looked at it for a moment before she walked away and found a restaurant and ordered something to each while she was looking through a French paper to understand what it said when the waiter came back with the food.

"Merci" she said, he smiled at her and left, she continued to flip through the paper while she was thinking "this is the life" and smiled.

A few hours later Hagen were walking around in Paris wondering where he should start to look for Calleigh. He just took a chance and walked towards Sacre Coeur. As he walked up the stairs to the church he looked at all the people sitting in the sun reading, talking and doing other things. Hagen continued up the stairs when he spotted Calleigh sitting some steps further up reading a magazine smiling, her backpack and her bag next to her, she was wearing and black suit and white top with a rose, and there was not a mark on her face that could show that he had ever hit her. How had she managed to get new clothes and look so great so fast he wondered.

Hagen walked up to her and said, "So you thought I wouldn't fin you, guess you were wrong, and now you're coming with me."

Calleigh's blood froze to blood in her veins by the sound of Hagen's voice, how had he managed to find her here and how was she going to get away, she was terrified. She closed the magazine and looked up at him, his eyes were cold as ice and he smiled viciously at her.

"Be calm Calleigh, be calm," she though and said, "I'm not coming anywhere with ya John and ya can't force me either."

"Force you, what are you talking about dear, just come along and don't make a scene, that will only make it harder on yourself," said John firmly.

Calleigh put the magazine in her backpack, and got up thinking, 'Horatio please hurry up and get her I really need you right now.'

Calleigh looked down the stairs for a way to escape, but there were no one, then she felt John's arm wrap tightly around her arm and looked at him and said, "Will you please not hold me so hard it hurts."

At the same time Horatio was at the top of the Arc the Triumph, he thought with a bit of luck he could spot Calleigh through one of the molecular. He knew because of the distance it would be a long shoot, but he still wanted to try, it couldn't hurt. He looked through the monocular and saw the Sacre Coeur , and there on the steps up to the church he saw Hagen and Calleigh. "Oh hell I got to get over there at once" he though. He got down and headed for the church.

Calleigh and Hagen didn't get anywhere, they were actually challenging each other since Calleigh where dragging out the time as best as she could, and people were looking curiously on what was going on.

"Calleigh, will you please stop this and just come with me," John snarled.

"The hell I won't, let go of me right now," she hissed back trying to brake free.

"In your dreams, dear," he said and used all his force to drag her along.

"John, that's enough, let the lady go," said Horatio. John turned shocked by the sound of his voice. He let go of Calleigh and looked angrily at Horatio and said, "Horatio what are you doing here."

"I have come to take Calleigh home," said Horatio firmly.

"That you can forget, she belongs to me," said John.

They were face to face now and Calleigh was watching from one step away.

"She don't belong to you, she's a free person, and now I'm taking her home," said Horatio.

"Then you got to get past me first," said John.

"Sure you want to do this," said Horatio.

John tried to take a swing at Horatio, but Horatio was faster and avoided it and hit John in the stomach. John fell to the ground and Horatio said, "If you ever come near her again, I'm going to kill you. Calleigh let's go."

Calleigh took her things and followed Horatio back to his hotel.

Once inside the hotel room Calleigh said, "Thanks for saving me out there, but how did ya know I was here?"

"I followed your tracks all over Europe, apparently you got a lot of friends," he said with a smile.

"My hero, I hoped you would come for me," she said and smiled back at him.

"Did you ever doubt that, and I'm not a hero, just a man very much in love," he said.

"Well I hoped and prayed that you would find me the whole time, then Fabritzio said you would come after me and I'm happy that ya did since I really missed you. Hang on did you say you're in love with me?" she said.

"I did, why else would I follow you around the world to get you back. Now did Hagen hurt you badly?" he asked concerned.

Calleighs smile suddenly disappeared and tears started to coming from her eyes. She said, "It was awful. When I woke up in Greece I hurt all over, specially downstairs, so I once understood that I had been raped. Then John came in and told me where we were and that he wouldn't let me leave. He kept me as a prisoner, and I had to do everything he demanded or he would beat me badly. He raped me repeatedly and it hurt so badly. I was so scared and alone Horatio, I thought I never see you again."

Her voice faded away as she started to cry. Horatio held her closely to comfort her as she was crying so hard that she was shaking. He felt so badly for her, this was much worse than he had expected, how could John do this to her, to his girl. His beautiful, sweet girl. He ached for her and felt bad that he hadn't been able to prevent these things from happening to her. But for now he just held her closely and stoke her hair and back to comfort her as best as he could.

After a while she stopped crying and asked, "Horatio, how did ya know I was here, you said you followed my tracks but I didn't leave any."

Horatio smiled warmly at her and said, "Yes you did. First you didn't show up for our coffee date, the I couldn't get a hold of you for a day, then I found your open car and all your things all over the lot, and you beloved gun. I know you never go anywhere without it so I knew you must have been in trouble, it drove me out of my mind not knowing where you were. Then you called, and I was so happy to hear the sound of you sweet voice, but you hand up before you got the chance to tell me where you were at. So I listened to the tape of our conversation and removed you voice and heard people speaking Greek in the background so I took a chance and went to Greece only to find out that you had left to Italy by boat. So I flew over and found captain Giovanni that told me that you were probably cooking your way through Europe and probably went to Rome. So I went to Rome and found the people you traveled with on the bus, they said you had probably left on a plane, but didn't now where, so I took a chance and went to France and found you. Now you tell me how you managed to travel around with no money or nor passport."

She smiled and said, "I can't believe ya did that handsome, you are so wonderful and probably jet lagged. Ok so when John found out that I had escaped he nearly killed me, so late night I woke up and escaped to the harbor where I meet captain Giovanni and his men, who let me sail along, the guys were so sweet. To pay them back I baked lots of chocolate chip cookies to them since they really wanted those and cooked for them. I had so much fun and I won money in poker to. So when I got to Naples I figured I take a bus to Rome and on the bus I got to know these people and they needed a cook, so I cooked for their dinner party the same night. So in return I got clothes, some money and a Italian Crossbow pistol. So next day they drove me to the airport, but since I didn't have a passport I couldn't buy a ticket, so this pilot was going to France and was a flight attendant short, so he said if I worked I could come along for free. So I did and that's how I ended up here."

"You're really amazing you know that," said Horatio really impressed over the way she had managed to get around.

"Why thank you handsome, but I still don't have passport or papers so I can go home with ya", she said.

"I've both you passport and the papers you need and also you gun, and we're flying first class home tomorrow sweetheart" said Horatio with a smile.

"How did you manage to get my passport or even find it?" she asked surprised, since she wasn't exactly sure where she had left it last only that it was in her apartment somewhere and she knew Horatio didn't have her house keys.

"Well your house keys were among your things in the garage so I locked myself in and found your passport among other important papers in a desk drawer. But don't worry I left everything like it was since I know how much you like order," said Horatio and handed over the passport, the papers and the holster with her gun.

Calleigh smiled and said, "Thank you handsome, I hope ya didn't look at the picture it's really bad."

"That's not even possible, since you always look beautiful," he said and smiled.

She blushed and said, "Thank you handsome."

Before he could react she had bent over and kissed him.

Now it was his time to blush and he asked, "What was that for?"

"Do I need an excuse to kiss my boyfriend now" she said with a smile and giggled giddily.

"I am, I mean do you mean that?" he asked.

"Yes I mean it, I love you handsome, now would ya stop talking so I can kiss ya," Calleigh said and kissed him again. She was so incredibly happy that he had come after her and loved her to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you fore reading, feedback is always welcome :o)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

One Week Later.

Horatio lay beside Calleigh in bed watching her sleep. She was so beautiful, like an angel, his angel. After they had come back she had been a bit spooked so he had spent the nights with her. It seemed to calm her down and relax her that he was there, and he felt the same way about her. He would never leave her side again after what she had been through.

Horatio kissed her lips softly and whispered," Sweetheart, time to get up and go to work."

Calleigh opened her eyes slowly, stretched and said," I know handsome, will you have the shower first or can I have it?"

"We can always shower together," he suggested.

"Sure we have time?" she asked.

"Mhm, com on, my lady," he said and they went in to take a shower together before work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is much appreciated :o)


End file.
